Pengakuan
by Kertas Biru
Summary: "Agar semua orang tahu, Uchiha Sasuke telah menjadi milik Hyuuga Hinata sejak 3 tahun lalu." Jeger… Wartawan dan seluruh penonton melongo. Hinata pun sama. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Sasuke akan bicara seprti itu di depan publik, meskipun melalui me.


**PENGAKUAN**

**.**

**.**

**By Kertas Biru**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**Sasuke dan Hinata, EYD gak sesuai, oneshoot**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

Rintik hujan terdengar begitu meneduhkan. Hari ini, Selasa 27 Februari hujan kembali mengguyur kota Tokyo. Tetesan-tetesannya dapat terlihat jelas dari balik kaca jendela sebuah hotel bintang lima. Kilatan-kilatan petir begitu menakjubkan. Padahal hari belum beranjak malam, namun guratan-guratan cahaya petir itu masih bisa disaksikan dengan jelas. Petir seolah-olah membelah langit untuk beberapa detik.

.

.

Di kamar hotel nomor 473, kalau kau memasang telingamu dengan benar, kau dapat mendengar jeritan kesakitan dan tawa menjijikan.

"He-hentikan… Hiks… Aku mohon."

"Cih! Hentikan katamu? Jangan harap!"

Lengan kekar si pria mulai menggerayangi tubuh si gadis. Sementara si gadis, tak henti-hentinya menangis. Tubuhnya terus meronta. Sedangkan si pria tertawa mengejek. Onyx-nya terus menatap lekat-lekat wajah si gadis berpupil pucat itu. Merasa ada kesempatan, si gadis menendang selangkangan si pria berwajah datar dengan lututnya. Si pria mendecih, sedangkan si gadis meringsut ke bawah, turun dari ranjang. Lengannya terus ia silangkan di depan dadanya yang sedikit pria mendecih sekali lagi. "Cih!"

.

.

"Oke! _Cut, cut!. _Mengagumkan!" Teriak seorang kakek berambut putih panjang. Kamera dimana-mana. Semua kru bersorak senang. Uchiha Sasuke, aktor terkenal seantero Jepang, kini berjalan mendekat kearah lawan mainnya disebuah film layar lebar. Hyuuga Hinata, masih terduduk di lantai sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Ayo berdiri!" Hyuuga Hinata akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan sang aktor Uchiha. Tak biasanya ia dekat dengan aktris lawan mainnya, pikir Jiraya sang sutradara.

"Arigatou Sasuke," Hinata aktris berbakat yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA itu trsenyum malu. "Hn."

Jiraya si sutrada yang gila sake itu berdehem. "Akting kalian benar-benar menakjubkan. Terlihat… Natural." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan dua botol air mineral. Kakek tua itu tersenyum aneh. Alhasil Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, heran.

O.O

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.30. bagi seorang siswi SMA yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi Ujian Akhir Nasional, tak seharusnya Hinata masih berkutat di tempat syuting. Ia terlihat sedang membereskan peralatannya. Kemudian ia mengikat rambutnya asal. Lalu, memakai jaket biru gelap kesayangannya yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Matsuri, aku pulang duluan ya!" Pamitnya pada managernya yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan tablet PC-nya.

"Hati-hati, Hinata. Mulai besok kau bisa lebih fokus pada urusan sekolahmu. Dan jangan lupa, setelah ujian berakhir kau ada kontrak iklan."

"Hm.. Arigatou."

…

"Cepat naik! Sebelum ada wartawan yang melihat kita." Ucapnya dingin sambil membuka pintu mobil Range Rover Evoque-nya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Onyx-nya memandang lurus ke depan. Jalanan cukup lengang, jadi ia pacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cukup cepat. Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah sibuk mencengkram lengan si pria yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau masih tetap saja takut." Ejeknya begitu merasakan cengkraman dilengannya makin mengencang. Sudah tahu takut! Kenapa kecepatanya malah ditambah? Jerit Hinata dalam hati.

Bruk…

Tubuh mungilnya terlempar kearah jok pengemudi, yang tentunya ada Sasukenya. "Kenapa ngerem mendadak, sih?" Tanya Hinata yang nyungsep ke dada Sasuke. Bukan sebuah yang Hinata dapatkan, melainkan ia merasakan kedua lengan pria yang sangat ia kasihi itu melingkari area pinggangnya.

"Aku suka saat-saat seperti ini." Hinata mendongak, ia pandangi bola mata hitam itu. Bola mata yang sangat ia sukai. Entah kenapa setiap Hinata menatap bola mata itu, ia merasa terhipnotis. Padahal bukan satu atau dua kali ia menatap bola mata itu. Kecupan di kening membawa kembali Hinata kealam sadarnya. Bibir itu tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang hanya ia berikan pada ibu dan wanita dalam dekapannya.

…

Roda Range Rovernya akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah mewah Hyuuga.

"Tak usah mengantarkanku sampai ke dalam," kata Hinata tepat saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan hubungan kita akan dirahasiakan?" Tanya Hinata yang tertunduk lesu.

"Jangan terus memikirkan itu. Cepat masuk dan langsung tidur." Hinata mengernyit, Sasuke seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hati-hati di jalan…" Sasuke menatap sendu punggung Hinata yang hilang ditelan gerbang tinggi dihadapannya.

Hinata lelah. Sungguh ia lelah dengan hubungan ini. Sasuke memang baik padanya. Dia perhatian, pengertian dan bertanggungjawab. Tapi, kenapa ia tetap brsikukuh menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari publik? Hinata lelah akan gosip-gosip tentang aktris yang digadang-gadangkan dekat kekasihnya itu. Ia cemburu. 3 tahun berpacaran dengan Sasuke bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Selama itu pula mereka menyembunyikannya dari publik.

Drrt… drrt… drrt…

'Cepat tidur, nanti kau kesiangan ke sekolah' Tanpa membalas pesan singkat itu, Hinata langsung pergi ke alam mimpi.

O.O

Ujian tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Sungguh Hinata gelisah. Disaat seperti ini, beredar rumor panas antara kekasihnya dengan aktris cantik Uzumaki Karin. Aktris yang disebut-sebut selalu mengejar cinta kekasihnya itu, tertangkap kamera sedang makan malam di restoran Prancis dengan kekasihnya.

Hinata sakit. Jadi begitu, ya… Mungkin Sasuke terlalu malu mengakui hubungannya dengan ku, pikir Hinata putus asa.

Sudah seminggu ini ia tidak mengaktifkan _handphone_-nya. Seminggu ini pula ia tidak pernah mengecek akun _e-mailnya. _ Disaat seperti ini, biasanya sasuke selalu mengabarinya tentang isu yang beredar. Sasuke selalu bilang, kalau isu ini tidaklah penting. Jangan dipikirkan. Bagai mantra. Hinata selau menurut. Namun, kali ini tidak. Ia terlalu lelah. Disaat seperti ini, Sasuke biasanya tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya, karena _paparazi_ selalu mengikutinya.

…

Sasuke menggeram. Seminggu ini nomor Hinata tidak aktif. Rumor bodoh ini membuatnya gila. Terlebih lagi ada wartawan yang memeotretnya sedang dipeluk Karin. Sebenarnya Karin memeluknya paksa. Dan para wartawan itu melebih-lebihkna beritanya.

Hari ini, Sasuke akan mengadakan konfrensi pers. Para wartawan sudah berjejer dan sibuk memotretnya. Sungguh, cahaya kamera itu membuat matanya sakit.

…

Hinata yang bosan belajar turun ke ruang keluarga dan langsung menyalakan televisi plasma di depannya. Begitu menyala, ia terbengong-bengong. Sasuke mengadakan konfrensi pers? Tumben sekali, pikirnya. Hinata menatap lekat-lekat layar tv yang menampilkan Sasuke beserta managernya.

Sasuke mulai bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian semua tahu. Kalau semua itu hanya isu bodoh. Aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Uzumaki Karin. Kami berada di restoran itu untuk reuni bersama teman-teman semasa SMA. Kebetulan baru kami berdua yang datang." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan poto pelukan kalian itu?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Dia yang memelukku paksa. Seharusnya wartwan yang memotret itu tahu, kalau aku langsung melepaskannya." Ooow…

"Dan satu lagi. Hentikan pemberitaan bodoh ini. Karena isu bodoh ini kekasihku marah padaku." Sasuke menyeringai. Sementara Hinata bengong.

"Sayang… Kau menyaksikan acara ini tidak? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau sebentar lagi ujian." Hinata melongo. Cookies yang hendak ia makan terlepas begitu saja dari jemarinya. Hinata cepat-cepat mengaktifkan_ handphone_-nya. 377 pesan dari Sasuke. Hinata melihat Sasuke juga mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata gelisah.

"Akan ku telpon dia agar isu bodoh ini sirna." Sasuke menekan-nekan keypad BlackBerry-nya. Hinata kaget. Handphone-nya bergetar. Awalnya ia ragu, namun akhirnya ia angkat juga.

"Ha-halo.."

"Kau lihat? Jangan marah lagi padaku." Sasuke me-_loud_ handphonenya.

"Kau berlebihan, Sasuke.."

"Agar semua orang tahu, Uchiha Sasuke telah menjadi milik Hyuuga Hinata sejak 3 tahun lalu." Jeger… Wartawan dan seluruh penonton melongo. Hinata pun sama. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Sasuke akan bicara seprti itu di depan publik, meskipun melalui media.

…

Dan keesokan harinya, acara infotaiment ramai memberitakan Sasuke dan Hinata. Bahakn _headline news_ koran langganan Hiashi dan Fugaku tercetak tebal '**COUPLE UCHIHA DAN HYUUGA GEGERKAN JEPANG'**

.

.

.

Owari

**a/n : hufft… ngelap keringet. Gimana-gimana? Anehkah?**

**Hehehe… ide ini terlintas saat aku mau UN^^**

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
